Richie Dunlap
Biography Richard Cyrus "Richie" Dunlap (born April 20, 1960-June 30, 2004) is a Canadian-born American insane asylum patient, sexual offender, serial killer, necrophile, paedophile, rapist and child kidnapper with PTSD, schizoaffective disorder and bipolar disorder who raped more than 10 children and teenagers under the age of 18 years. He first sexually harassed a young 12-year-old girl named Cassandra Ferris when he was 18 years old. He started his rape, murder, kidnapping and sexually harassing crimes since 1979. His nicknames are "The Canadian Killer", "The Hartford Rapist", "Richie the Rapist", "The Lorain Murderer", "The Cleveland Kidnapper", "The Colorado Molester" and "The Pedoman". History Richie was born in a hospital at Denver, Colorado on April 20, 1960 to nurse Frederick "Freddie" Dunlap and Samantha "Sammie" Novak. With his older siblings, Winifred, who is 5 and James who is 2. 3 years after Elizabeth was born on July 12, 1963, they moved to Houston, Texas on August. He started pre-kindergarten in 1963, kindergarten in 1965, elementary school in 1966, middle school in 1971 and high school in 1974. Homeschooling By the time he graduated high school, he was homeschooled as he dropped out of college so he could sexually abuse and assault, rape, kidnap, and murder people under the age of 18. He started to trick a young girl named Cassandra Ferris, who was 12, into forcing her to get into a white van that says "FREE CANDY", so he decided to not only rape, but sexually harass and assault her. He started killing her with a hammer until blood came out while her family watched. He was sent into the insane asylum in 1981 for doing so. He was in his patient wear and straightjacket, one of the patients set him free as he set all of the others free. Richie went back to murdering, kidnapping, raping and sexually harassing underaged people under the age of 18. He was sent into many asylums in not only 1984, but 1988, 1992, 1995, 1998, and 2001. He was sent to jail multiple times in 1986, 1990, 1993, 1996, 2000 and 2004. 1990 is where he spent a month in prison and 1993 is where he spent a week in prison. He spent 6 days in prison back in 2004. He moved to Hartford, Connecticut in September 1981, Boulder, Colorado in October 1983, Cleveland, Ohio in July 1987, Lorain, Ohio in June 1992, Bangor, Maine in April 1994, Denver, Colorado in December 1997, Salt Lake City in February 2002, and Cambridge, Massachusetts in September 2003. Death On June 30, 2004, after finding out on what he had done, he was sent to the electric chair to pay the price he had done. He was electrocuted as his corpse was cremated. Elizabeth started crying in tears as she broke the cremation jar filled with Richie's ashes after saying "If I die, I'll see you in Hell, Richie." Appearance He is a man with brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. He has a beauty mark on his right arm and a fire-shaped birthmark on his left leg. He wears a black hoodie, a black shirt, a black long coat, black pants and black sneakers. At the asylum, he wears a patient outfit and a straightjacket. When he is in prison, he wears an orange jumpsuit. As a ghost, he looked the same. Personality Richie is insanely psychotic who is obsessed with not only those who are under 18, but dead corpses. He started sexually abusing them, kidnapping them, murdering them and raping them. Victims 1979 *''August 23'': Cassandra Ferris (12): Was trapped in Richie's van, raped, assaulted, sexually harassed and killed with a hammer until blood came out. *''September 1'': Adam Sullivan (15): *''September 2'': David Munroe (13): 1980 1981 1982 1983 1984 *''January 14'': Pascual Mariano (10): Kidnapped, raped and strangled to death. *''December 1'': Geraldine Wilkerson (11): Kidnapped, raped and neck snapped. *''December 1'': Howard Tyson (12): Kidnapped, raped and throat slit. 1985 1986 *''July 14'': Amy Akers (14): Kidnapped, raped and throat slit. 1987 1988 1989 1990 *''August 3'': Joseph Shoemaker (17): 1991 *''July 16'': Todd Ambler (11): Kidnapped, raped and stabbed in the heart. *''October 14'': Connor Drummond (14): Went missing after riding his bike to the store, kidnapped, raped and body left in the woods. Never found. 1992 *''January 27'': Corey Summers (17): Kidnapped, raped and stabbed in the heart. *''March 18'': Alan McFarland (11): Kidnapped, raped and murdered. *''March 19'': Ollie Turner (12): Kidnapped, raped and murdered. *''March 20'': Irene Patrick (16): Kidnapped, raped and neck snapped. *''April 1'': Sena Pandey (11): Kidnapped, raped and throat slit. *''April 2'': Alex Trainor (8): *''April 15'': Catherine Lopez (15): *''May 18'': Shaun Chase (13): Kidnapped, raped and throat slit. *''June 17'': Yuna Tae-yeon (16): *''June 18'': Pandu Nijasure (13): *''September 24'': William Sloan (15): Kidnapped and raped, but survived anyway. *''October 2'': Timothy Logan (10): Kidnapped, raped and stabbed in the back. 1993 *''August 1'': Brandon Ashton (13): After being kidnapped, he was raped and assaulted, then murdered to death. *''November 26'': Guillermo Valverde (14): 1994 *''January 27'': Valentino Ruiz (16): *''June 4'': Keke Noe (9): Raped and murdered. Her body was found in the woods. 1995 *''July 22'': Leon Prater (7): Kidnapped, raped and neck snapped. *''July 25'': Nancy Menefee (10): Kidnapped, raped and murdered. Corpse then raped by Richie. *''July 27'': Wolfgang Chinoweth (15): *''October 24'': Charlie Finnerty (14): 1996 *''March 25'': Zachary MacFarlane (9): Kidnapped, raped and neck snapped. Corpse then raped by Richie. *''August 17'': Angeline Peterson (10): Kidnapped and raped after walking out of the swimming pool to get a drink of water. *''August 29'': Marshall Barron (15): Kidnapped, raped and throat slit. Corpse then raped by Richie. *''September 10'': Raymond Finley (16): Abducted while walking to a concert; drowned to death as body left by the shore and never found. *''September 13'': Lowell Stein (17): *''September 19'': Bill Campbell (13): Kidnapped, raped and murdered. Corpse then raped by Richie. *''September 24'': Constance Daugherty (15): *''September 25'': Jade Burrage (12): 1997 1998 1999 *''May 1'': Andrew Cooke (12): *''May 3'': Priscilla Janeway (13): *''December 20'': Jennifer Sweeney (13): *''December 23'': Billy Faulkner (10): 2000 2001 2002 *''February 3'': 'Opunui Kimo (14): Raped and murdered. His body was found in the lake where he drowned in. 2003 *''March 27'': Raven Delacruz (13): Kidnapped, raped, murdered then raped again when dead. *''April 26'': Shawn Navarro (16): *''April 29'': Eduardo Hutchinson (10): 2004 *''January 21'': Mildred Kemp (5): Raped in a foster home. *''January 21'': Zoey Piper (3): Also raped in a foster home. *''January 21'': Chloe Piper (3): Also raped in a foster home. *''January 21'': Judith Lucas (7): Also raped in a foster home. *''January 21'': Andrea Miller (8): Also raped in a foster home. *''February 3'': David Wilson (12): Kidnapped, raped and throat slit. Obituary Elizabeth wrote an obituary for Richie Dunlap: "1960-2004 A rotten demon from Hell who rapes those who are under the age of 18 that can choke on a spiked dick dildo in Hell. Not only that he raped toddlers, but he also raped children, pre-teens and teenagers aged under 18 years of age. When he graduated high school and now homeschooled, he started to trick a young girl named Cassandra Ferris, who is 12, into forcing her to get into a white van that says "FREE CANDY", so he decided to not only rape, but sexually harass and assault her. He started killing her with a hammer until blood comes out while her family watched. Rot in hell, forever." Trivia *He has the same brain mixed with Paul "PaulAndAmy" Rhodes, Ted Bundy, Jeffrey Dahmer, Roman Polanski, Edmund Kemper, John K, Chris Savino, Skyler Page, Bill Cosby, Ian Brady, Louis C.K., Jeffrey Epstein, Ivan Milat, Kevin Spacey, Jimmy Savile, Brett Peter Cowan, Gary Glitter, and John Wayne Gacy. All of them are rapists, sexual offenders, kidnappers, molesters, serial killers, paedophiles, and necrophiles. **On January 21, 2004, he raped 5 little girls between the ages of 3 and 8, which PaulAndAmy did before he was jailed. Category:Rapists Category:Pedophiles Category:Murderers Category:Child Molesters Category:Child Murderers Category:Serial Killers Category:Insane Asylum Patients Category:Patients Category:Adults Category:People born in 1960 Category:People born in the 1960s Category:People died in 2004 Category:People born in April Category:People died in June Category:Ghosts Category:American Ghosts Category:Canadian Ghosts Category:44-year-olds Category:44-Year-Olds Category:People with PTSD Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:People with Schizoaffective Disorders Category:Sexual Offenders Category:Sexual Harassers Category:Sexual Asssaulters Category:Necrophiles Category:Kidnappers Category:Villains